User blog:Krauserlols/Jessie, the Corporate Comando
Hey there summoners here i am whit my lastest creation for a champion to the league. Jessie and Sully the Corporate Comando. i dont have a more fitting tittle for this great chubby economic mastermind. Overall Theme All champions have a theme, Ahri is a seductive kitsune (i think i wrote it right), Jarvan IV is this brave Demacian Hero whit a misterious past and some strange things inbetween, Miss FOrtune is... slutty gunslinger whit no personality yet somehow charms her foes before shooting them without them shooting her... you get the point all champs have a theme to go along (or are suposed to anyways) so i tried something diferent this time. Jessie is designed as the first money based "support", i say Support whit " " because... you will see. Lore Before we start i just want add that this is not suposed to a "dark and edgy" or "revenge" kind of story. This is ment to be a bit sad but then over the top story, much like Jinx's. “Born in the Apoteus family Jessie was trained to know the intricacies of economics and always pushed to be the best in the line. Often molested at the Academy for been too fat and short for a human or too tall for a Yordle her only friends where her wicked inventions and her Yordle friend Sully. Graduated whit honors in Yordle Academy of Science & Progress she moved to Bilgewater in order to start a line of Bars and earn some money. Named after her main contributor Inma’s Pirate Haven became the number one place for pirates and landluvers alike to have a good time and celebrate. Everything was running smooth and Jessie had more money that she could imagine but somehow she knew there was some way to gain even more. After hearing about the so called League of Legends she geared up her old fighting equipment and set sail to the institute of war to participate in this battle grounds and therefore creating more propaganda to her Bar. '' ''But she was not alone in this travel, Sully, her old time Yordle friend from the Academy joined as well to assist. At first rejected for not having the so called “quality” champions must have, not that they specified what it was, she insisted until was finally accepted thanks to her untamed spirit and charm, either that or the judges got tired of her nocking at their door at 3:00 am but Jessie and Sully story in the league finally began and they won’t let down so easily.” Yeah maybe I don’t have the “figure” of those so called “beautiful woman” but what I lack in bust I have in brain power, and pocket space heh. Skills PAY YOUR BILLS (Passive): Jessie will steal 10% of gold income to enemies within 1000 units. This passive doesn’t work on itself. (Q) Fast Grab: Shoot a grappling hook in a straight line dealing Physical damage to the first target hit. If it hits a champion it will steal 15% of its current gold and mark them as bankrupt. Bankrupt enemies can’t be stolen by Jessie but other skills have new effects for 6 seconds. Cooldown: '''6 '''Physical Damage: '''75 / 105 / 145 / 185 / 225 (+ 140% bonus AD) ' '(W) Contract Killer:' Jessie pays 20 gold to a friendly champion turning them into her contract killer. Her AA marks the target for 6 second. If the Killer kills the marked target it will get increased gold. The amount of kills has a cap. Big Monsters/minions and champions count as 5. '''Bankrupt:' Bankrupt enemies deal less damage to the contract killer. Cooldown: '''15 seconds. '''Extra cash: 5 / 15 / 22 / 30 / 35% Bankrupt damage reduction: 5 / 8 / 12 / 16 / 22% (E) Security measures: '''deploy a fragmentation mine that detonates after a 0.5 seconds if an enemy champion steps nearby causing it to jump and explode dealing physical damage and severely slowing all enemies around. Jessie can have up to 3 mines, take 0.8 sec to arm and last 4 mins. '''Range: 800 Physical DoT: 15 / 28 / 40 / 60 (+ 60% bonus AD) (+ 100% AP) Movement speed Slow: '''28 / 40 / 55 / 60 / 80% '''Cooldown: 25/17/14/11/8 seconds (Ultimate) Open for Business: Jessie drops Sully to open for business. Allies can buy items from Sully but they are 15% more expensive and Jessie gets 20% of the money spends. Sully counts as a champion for most spells but can still be affected by Smite. Deploy cost: 20 / 55 / 70 gold. Sully stats: HP: '''450 (+30 per Jessie lv) '''Health regen: 3 per sec MS: 380 (Affected by Jessie’s boots) Armor: 40 / 60 / 80 (+2 per Jessie lv) MS: 20 / 30 / 40 (+2 per Jessie lv) Im practicing whit the custom template so i will remove all that is above once i finish this one Quotes Upon selection: '- '"Lets get down to business" Movement: ''- '"I'm kind of a big deal you know" ''- "'Money money money"'' ''- "Where do i get some transport?"'' ''- "I'm always happy to take your money"'' ''- "My service is guaranteed to be best"'' ''- "two words: no refund"'' ''- "We are not responsible if you don't know how to use our products"'' '''Attacking: ''- "'Let's do this!"'' Taunt: - "We got a new sale! Get a beating and you get one extra for free!" Joke against Miss Fortune: - "You know you should stop buying on childrensection, just saying" - "Seriously why should I care about you" ''- Sully: "hey look its the bobbie lady!"'' - Jessie: "Dont care, doing something more important"' '''Joke against Gangplank:' - ''"''Hey Captain you still own me those 2000 gold from that beth you know, yeah i still remember" Strategy Jessie is designed to be an agressive support poping her Q at the enemy champions and planting her security measures around to keep herself and her lane matie safe. All this while improving her matie's money income while also reduce her enemy's. Her ultimate is ment to aid even more her maties, like why does the jungle has to go to the base to buy stuff if you can send Sully so he can buy it right there. Of course this comes at the cost (see what i did there :D) of the items been more expensive and of course sully cant regenerate hp or mana. Art Made by me: http://krauserlols.deviantart.com/gallery/ I dont know how to upload it so i may add it here later Closure or something Thats all for now I accept any suggestion and comments. Im still working on her lore though... feel it needs a bit more humor Updates 16/12/2013 *Added "strategy" section. *Added Quotes: Movement, Taun and jokes Category:Custom champions